


Being with Katherine

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Caroline knows her friends wouldn't understand her relationship with Katherine.





	Being with Katherine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Secrets_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Caroline knows her friends wouldn’t understand her relationship with Katherine. If they knew about it, they’d accuse her of sleeping with the enemy. So she keeps it a secret. But it makes her feel like she’s lying to them. Worse, it makes her feel like she’s ashamed of Katherine.

Caroline knows she shouldn’t feel guilty. After all, Elena and Bonnie have both kept secrets from her. And as for Katherine, the brunette  _ did  _ murder Caroline. So if the blonde decides to keep their relationship a secret, then Katherine should be patient and understanding. Even though Caroline knows patience and understanding are not exactly Katherine’s strongest attributes.

So Caroline sneaks around behind her friends’ backs, constantly making excuses as to why she can’t be with them. They think she’s visiting her father the weekend she spends in Baltimore with Katherine. And the afternoon she says she’s doing homework? She’s curled up in Katherine’s arms in the seedy little motel found the next town over.

But she’s beginning to suspect that her secret isn’t as safe as she thinks it is. Damon, in particular, has been dropping hints that he can smell Katherine on her. If Caroline wasn’t trying to hang onto her humanity, she’d talk Katherine into killing him. It wouldn’t take much, and he more than deserves it for what he did to her when she was still human.

If her secret does come out, she’ll deal with that when it happens. Right now, she’s just enjoying being with Katherine.


End file.
